


All This and Heaven Too

by ridgeline



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, London, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 伦敦空袭，Aziraphale和Crowley被困在了地下，同时Crowley受了重伤。





	All This and Heaven Too

一开始他们应付得还不错。

 

空袭开始之前，Aziraphale和Crowley还在酒馆里面，对着两杯接骨木酒争论战争下一步要做什么，以及鳗鱼派是天堂还是地狱的杰作。然后第一声防空警报拉响，Aziraphale就用油纸包起剩下的鳗鱼派，和在门口等着他的Crowley一起加入避难的人群，进入下一个街区充当防空洞的隧道。第一次警报是虚惊，但是第二次警报拉响的时候，他们已经悄悄离开了聚集在防空洞里面的人群，沿着隧道继续朝前走，继续争论这是不是又是一次虚惊，而且一个天使和一个恶魔有没有避难的必要。

 

接着炸弹就落了下来，随之而来是几千吨混凝土和钢筋，以及一整座教堂。

 

在教堂从地面上陷落下来的那一瞬间，Aziraphale曾经下意识地试图拯救它——但他很快就后悔了。他刚想收拢起荣光，背后就传来一阵急促而尖锐的吸气，然后是极其痛楚的惨叫。在Aziraphale能够带着极度惊恐的战栗回头之前，就已经知道了自己会看到什么，而且和他预料得也差不多：后面一片狼藉，Crowley蜷缩在地上，双手紧捂着脑袋，发出沉重的呼吸，他的双眼之前所在的地方只剩下了两个冒烟的黑洞。Aziraphale还来不及检查Crowley的伤势，又一颗炸弹就落了下来，又是一阵沙土飞扬的崩塌。然后他们就被困在了这里，一个不到三十英尺的狭小空间。

 

等一切都终于平静下来之后，Crowley也停止了惨叫，进入了一种相对平静的抽搐状态。Aziraphale清理出一块比较平坦的台阶，然后扶着Crowley躺下，而且尽力不让自己去看Crowley空洞的眼眶旁边羽毛状的烧伤。没有血，也没有眼泪，只有焦黑的痕迹。Aziraphale摸索了好一会儿，在对应地面上教堂公用洗手池的位置找到了水源，虽然水管大部分都被砸断了，但是塑料壳里面还剩下了一些干净的水。他扯掉了衬衫下摆作为临时的纱布，泡在清冷的水里面，然后覆在Crowley的眼睛上。他十分留神让自己不要为Crowley祷告。

 

惊恐过去之后，随之而来的是排山倒海的内疚和不安，Aziraphale在Crowley旁边坐下，两只手痛苦地搅来搅去，没法镇定下来。空袭依然在继续，震动不断地从他们头顶传来，时不时有沙土细细簌簌地掉下来，打在他的头顶和Crowley身上。Aziraphale展开翅膀，遮挡住他们，小石块打得他的羽翼啪啪作响。Crowley一声不吭，只有脸颊时不时抽动一下，总得来说，几乎可以认为他应对得比较好。该死，Aziraphale瞪着天花板，更加努力地不让自己去想火之湖和其他的东西。

 

_现在就让_ _Crowley_ _先生带我们踏上地狱之旅_ _……_

 

“我现在不要想这个！”他说，而且说出口之后才意识到自己竟然说出了声。

 

沉默。

 

“你在想火之湖，是不是？”Crowley说，声音嘶哑，但是带着足够的善意嘲讽。

 

Aziraphale尴尬地点了点头，然后想起Crowley看不到。“是，”他说，“我很抱歉。”

 

“你确实应该抱歉，”Crowley说，沉闷地，“但是你也没法控制，是不是？”

 

Aziraphale再次点头，然后又想起来，他使劲地摇了摇头。

 

“是的。”他说。

 

空袭终于停止了，Aziraphale收起了翅膀。沉默持续了一会儿，Crowley的情况似乎没有恶化，但是也没有好转。如果这是在地面上，他可以从白教堂警察局返回地狱，迅速修复躯壳。但是如今他们被困在这里，无法可想，而Aziraphale的治愈能力只会雪上加霜，所以Aziraphale又撕下一块衬衫下摆，再次返回到水管那里，接来新鲜的水。他拧干布料，把水滴进Crowley的嘴里，舒缓他焦灼的喉咙，然后Aziraphale伸出手，轻抚Crowley的头发，让他舒适一点。

 

“你倒是很熟悉这一套。”Crowley许久之后说道。

 

“是在战争的时候熟悉的，那时很多人都烧伤了，治疗的人手不够，”Aziraphale回答，“……就是在晨星升到最高处，力量完全爆发的时候。”

 

他们都安静了下来。

 

“我不在那里，”Crowley低声说，“但是我在地面上看到了。”

 

这倒是第一次听说，因为地狱和天堂之间没有“ _在堕天之战的时候，你还记得你在哪里吗？_ ”的纪念活动。你不能随便问别人这件事，太隐私了。Aziraphale点了点头，继续梳理他的头发，一直到它丝毫不乱。他迟疑了一下，拉下袖子，轻轻地抚摸Crowley的额头。

 

出乎他的意料之外，Crowley的皮肤居然是温暖的，因为汗水而有点黏糊。

 

“抢险队大概几个小时后就会来了，幸好我们都不需要食物和水，”Az说。

 

“我倒不担心这个，反正这个时候我应该回老家去汇报了，”Crowley说，嘴扯动成了一个嘲讽的微笑，“不能说我非常期待。”

 

Aziraphale安静了下来，他收回了手，看向崩塌的石块和混凝土，四处一片黑暗，没有人需要他帮助，没有问题要修补，没有人需要他。他不习惯于无事可做。

 

“我能为你做点什么吗？”他说。

 

沉默。

 

“你可以不要内疚了，”Crowley说，“你内疚的声音实在是太大了，让我没法集中精力。”

 

“抱——抱歉。”

 

“我开玩笑的。”

 

沉默。

 

“我想你可以唱首歌，”Crowley说，“老家的大伙儿的音乐喜好对现在来说不太合适。”

 

“但是不要福音歌曲，千万不要。”他补充，“也许你能想点别的？”

 

这倒是个难题，Aziraphale犹豫了一下，在脑海里面搜寻，终于找到了一个。

 

“And the heart is hard to translate, It has a language of it's own……”他唱了起来。

 

“哦，我还挺喜欢这个的。”Crowley说。

 

Aziraphale的声音低沉地在洞穴里面回荡。过了一会儿，Crowley终于睡了。但他很快开始低低地呻吟了起来，开始缓慢地扭动，脑袋盲目地挨近了Aziraphale。Crowley受伤了，而且这里很冷，所以应该没有关系。Aziraphale小心地托起Crowley脑袋的一侧，让他枕在自己的大腿上。

 

他不能内疚，因为会吵醒Crowley。他可以等一下，可以等回到公寓之后，给Crowley写一封长信来道歉。

 

现在，他必须继续唱下去。

 

“……And all my stumbling phrases，never amounted to anything worth this feeling, all this heaven never could describe……”

 

Crowley安静地睡着了。过了一会儿，Aziraphale再次展开翅膀，在黑暗里面庇护他们两个。

 

 

他终究还是有事可以做的。

 

 

FIN


End file.
